


Snow Dance

by Grassy



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fruityfic100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki always keeps his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love this pairing. Why~ don’t more people write it? *sobs*
> 
> Prompt: 011 - Snow

The first winter after the breaking of the Sohma family curse, Yuki held hands with Machi as they watched the snow fall. Glove-clad fingers twined together comfortingly as the evening sky and the blanket of cold, white perfection surrounded the two.

Yuki rubbed his thumb across her wrist in reassurance as Machi shivered in response to their picture-perfect surroundings. She smiled shakily at him in return before they set off down the snowy path leading away from Shigure’s home.

In a fit of impulse - as not even stopping to view the tracks they’d left behind in the snow helped when walking into perfection - Yuki spun a startled Machi into his arms (with a never-ending moment of thanks that he could **touch** her) and danced with her as they continued their journey to Machi’s apartment.

Her attention so intently focused upon Yuki (his arms, his warmth, his laughter, **his lips** ), Machi never noticed the odd looks they received from passersby or anything at all of their trek to her apartment. When his lips finally left hers and they slowed to a halt, she blinked in bemusement at the familiar surroundings. With a courtly bow and gentle kiss to her hand, Yuki gestured grandiosely at the area around them (looking a good deal like his elder brother, though she’d never say that aloud).

In the formerly flawless drifts of snow lining the streets, two sets of footprints that detailed their odd dance broke the white perfection.

As Machi smiled at him with pure happiness, Yuki fell in love yet again with this girl he always wanted at his side; strange quirks, imperfections, and everything else that made her Machi.


End file.
